


cherry chapstick

by renisabitcrazy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Langa Hasegawa just pines this entire fic I swear, Langa POV, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Pining, Reki Kyan is Oblivious, SO MUCH FLUFF, after episode 5 I couldn't do it to them, but he pines as well, that's the tag i was looking for, yes it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renisabitcrazy/pseuds/renisabitcrazy
Summary: Reki Kyan uses cherry-flavoured chapstick and Langa Hasegawa just really wants to kiss him.Or: the one where Langa is very gay for Reki.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1617
Collections: sk8 fan fics





	cherry chapstick

Reki owns cherry-flavoured chapstick. 

Langa knows this because he’s seen him put it on before. After they’ve eaten, between teaching him how to skate, or sometimes when they’re just laying around enjoying each other’s company. Reki will bring out the tube then smear it across his lips, smack three times (always three, he’s counted), and continue what he was doing before. 

Langa doesn’t know why he’s so fixated on it. 

Occasionally during conversations Reki’s tongue will dart out - small and pink and unassuming - lick a small part of his lips then slip back into his mouth. He does it often enough that it causes him to reapply the chapstick which starts the whole cycle again. Langa’s eyes follow it each and every time, like a moth drawn to a flame, and he _wonders_. 

(Langa wouldn’t call himself an observant person. People often think that he is because of how little he speaks in class, but it’s hard for him to pay attention to things when they don’t hold his interest. There’s always too much input and often he just feels like shutting down. 

It also doesn’t help that he’s now in _Japan_ and even though he’s familiar enough with the language to hold a conversation and follow along he still gets flustered sometimes. It’s easier to be quiet and ignore the world around him, only paying attention to the things he thinks are important. 

With Reki though, it’s different. It’s always been different.) 

* * *

There’s this one time when Reki had forgotten his chapstick.

The sky wasn’t orange but it looked like it could be, with the sun almost done with its journey across the sky, casting everything with a warm hue that was so strikingly different from what he was used to. The clouds had all but gone, preparing for the turn of the night. Everywhere around them was quiet, the only sound to be heard the wheels of boards in the skatepark. Reki was perched on his normal place at the top of a half-pipe, legs crossed and a slightly zoned out look on his face. Langa was on the ground with the board Reki had made for him - _reki! had! made! him! a! board!_ \- although he found himself off the board more times than he was on it. 

After a while, skin stinging with more cuts and bruises than he had started with, he would huff and give up, looking up to Reki to ask for advice, and would promptly freeze in his tracks.

There he was, the rays from the sun bouncing off his hair, and that _tongue_ would come out again, but this time instead of darting in-and-out in a motion that Langa had practically memorised, Reki would _lick the entirety of his bottom lip_ , coating it with a layer of saliva. 

Langa was certain that he had stopped breathing. Certain that time had frozen, that his entire world had come to a stop, everything else fading into the background, and all that existed was him and Reki’s _lips_. 

His voice had sounded strained when he spoke.

“Is anything wrong?”

Reki had jerked his head up when he heard his voice and Langa could have sworn his cheeks were flushed. He had licked his lips again - _Langa screamed on the inside_ \- and said, “It just feels uncomfortable when my lips are dry and- oh don’t look at me like that I _know_ that licking them makes it worse but it’s better than nothing!”

 _You’re insufferable_ , Langa remembers thinking. _You’re such an idiot but you’re really fucking adorable and if you keep looking at me like that I’m going to climb up there and kiss you._

The unspoken admission had shocked him, but he would be lying if he said he was completely surprised. 

He hadn’t said anything then, just put on what he hoped was an air of nonchalance as he shrugged, turning around and forgoing asking for help. And if he fell more times than usual after that then, well, no one needs to know. 

It was getting ridiculous at this point. 

* * *

One thing Langa will never get used to is being in Reki’s house. 

The first time Reki asked to go home with him he had hesitated a bit before answering. It all seemed so fast, hadn’t even been a month since they’d become friends, and Langa was worried about so many things - how to act, what to do, what to say - but then they had spent most of their time talking about skateboarding - _“Skating is infinite!”_ \- and he knew that he shouldn’t have worried. 

Few things in his life are easy. Spending time with Reki will always be. 

(It surprised absolutely no one when he started spending more time in Reki’s house than he did in his own. His mom had asked questions at the beginning, _“Where are you going off to all the time?”_ and _“I hope you’re keeping safe,”_ but she stopped fairly quickly, trusting him to take care of himself. 

Langa suspects she’s trying not to hover over him too much, trying to let him settle in and find his bearings again after everything changed. He’s eternally grateful to her for that, but he’s not entirely sure how he should show it. Maybe he should ask Reki. 

Speaking of.)

They’re in his room - like they almost always are when Langa comes over. Reki sits at his desk, various papers strewn out in front of him, a pencil in one hand and a familiar tube in the other. Langa watches from his place on the bed as Reki opens that godforsaken tube and spreads it across his godforsaken lips. 

Maybe he has a problem. 

“Does it actually taste like cherries?”

The question is out before he realises it. 

Reki pauses for a moment, hand a few inches away from his mouth. Langa is about to tell him to forget about it when Reki licks his lips distractedly and Langa forgets everything else and watches, eyes zoned in on where his tongue makes contact with his lip. It’s almost hypnotic in a way. 

For Langa, realising that he may or may not have a crush on his best friend does nothing to change anything about their existing relationship. They still hang out regularly. They still have normal conversations. They still go out to eat. What _does_ change is that at particular times, such as now, Langa is highly attuned to every action that Reki makes. It makes him feel _hot_ and _fidgety_ and slightly anxious and he wonders whether it shows on his face _._

“I guess? Maybe? Dude I don’t know, that’s what it says.”

Langa barely hears him, eyes trained on the other’s lips. They always have a red tint to them afterwards and he finds the slight change in colour oddly fascinating. Or maybe it’s the fact that its _Reki’s lips_ that make it fascinating. Who knows. “Have you never had a cherry before?”

“Nah I don’t think so.” Reki hums, slouching in the chair and gazing at the ceiling, not at all paying attention to the bundle of frazzled energy that is Langa. “Not that I can remember at least. You?” 

“Yes. They’re not bad.” Lord knows how he’s still stringing coherent sentences at this point. 

Reki bites his bottom lip briefly - Langa fists his hand - then brings his head down to face Langa again, a bright grin on his face. “I know!”

Langa blinks, tearing his eyes away and unclenching his fist. “What?”

“You should try it!” Reki picks the chapstick from the table and twirls it around his fingers, all the while still looking at Langa. “Put some on and taste it, then tell me if it’s cherry flavoured or not.”

Langa’s brain short circuits. 

“You… want. Me. To try it on?”

All that flashes through his mind is the fact that Reki has used that chapstick before. Not once, not twice, but _numerous times since he has known him_ . Remembers the fact that that seemingly innocuous tube has Been On Reki’s Lips and now the person in question wants him to also have it On His Lips and _holy shit_ is this what they meant by the ‘indirect kiss’ that comes up in all of the _shoujo_ anime that his mom (read: him) binges even when they’re not-

Um. Ah. He would not mind that. He _really_ would not mind that. 

Fuck he really is a goner. 

“I mean duh how else can we check? Come and get- wait no. Better idea.”

Reki clambers out of the chair and warning bells start in Langa’s mind. He watches, frozen, as he scrambles unto the bed and comes close to where Langa sits and _oh, wow, that’s really close Reki you should back up a bit why are you still coming closer-_

Reki is in his lap. 

Well, not really. 

He’s - close. Very close. Knees straddling his legs and face a few inches from his own and Langa swears that they are sharing breaths. Strong hands on his shoulders and burning amber eyes boring into his own blue ones and there’s, there’s _something_ there that he doesn’t know how to name. Langa can feel the warmth of his body and this is the closest he’s been to someone that wasn’t family and he fights the urge to put his hands around his waist. 

Is Reki’s face slightly pink or is that just him projecting?

_Damn you and your complete disregard for personal space._

“Wh- where exactly are you going with this?” Is that a crack? In his voice? Nope, this is _not happening_. 

“Shush, I know what I’m doing?” _Reki why did that sound like a question._ “Just- just stay still for a moment, okay?”

How the _hell_ is he supposed to ‘stay still’ when every nerve in his body is screaming at him to lean in, grab Reki’s face in hands, and kiss him until he can’t fucking _breathe_.

“Hey Langa - are you uncomfortable or something? Cause I can back up if you want to.”

And oh, Langa doesn’t like the tone Reki has on right now, one that that sounds like he’s _sorry_ and like he’s done something wrong. Doesn’t like the way his eyes aren’t focused on him anymore, head turned and looking at something that isn’t there, mouth slightly pinched and a furrow between his brows. 

_Especially_ doesn’t like it because the cause of the distress is linked back to him. 

Langa isn’t aware of grabbing Reki’s face, making him focus back on him. Isn’t aware that the action brings Reki even closer, barely conscious of him saying _“You can never make me uncomfortable”_. Of Reki’s eyes widening at the sentence even as Langa stares him down. 

What he _is_ aware of?

A glance, so quick that you’d miss it. Eyes darting down, lingering for a fraction of a second, then back up. Flushed cheeks - so he _wasn’t_ imagining it earlier - and red-tinted lips parting slightly. 

Oh.

_Oh._

That’s. Ah. Okay. Langa never considered that. 

If you ask him later who initiated the kiss he wouldn’t be able to tell you. 

One moment Reki is there, so close that Langa could count his eyelashes if he wants to, and the next their lips are on each other. It’s clumsy at first, as first kisses tend to be, lips fumbling to find purchase and teeth briefly clacking against each other, but Langa quite frankly doesn’t care. The boy he likes is in his lap, his arms are threaded around his waist, and all he cared about was _Reki, Reki, Reki_. 

Their movements become more fluid as they get accustomed to the feel of one another, mouths brushing over and over again and it’s so _soft_ and _tender_ that Langa’s heart squeezes in his chest. It makes him curious, makes him feel _bold_ , makes him taste Reki’s lips experimentally and the boy hums into his mouth in return, pressing impossibly closer.

 _He does taste like cherries_ , Langa thinks, even as his hands move from cupping his face to gripping at Reki’s hair. It’s soft underneath his fingers and he can’t help from tugging at it slightly even as he licks into his mouth, sucking on the bottom lip, and all Reki can do is make a low sound at the back of his throat, hands moving to Langa’s neck as he clutches him closer. And Langa didn’t know that kissing could feel this _nice_ or he really would have done it earlier.

It’s hard to string his thoughts together, only focused on cataloguing all the noises that come from Reki, the way his body shudders underneath him when he licks into the roof of his mouth, and quite honestly he forgets to breathe. 

Reki is the one that pulls away first, face positively _red_ and slightly panting. Langa isn’t embarrassed that he chases after him, and pouts a bit when Reki pushes him away with his hand, smiling slightly. He doesn’t really mind though, fascinated with the way Reki’s lips are swollen and red from what he _knows_ isn’t chapstick. 

If this is how Reki looks after he’s been kissed then Langa really won’t be able to control himself around him. 

“I guess that’s another way to check.”

Reki blinks, once, twice, then hits Langa’s face with the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since episode 2 came out and yes I am the world's slowest writer but! It's finished now. That's all that matters.
> 
> Can you tell I've never written kissing before? Because I can. Also, I'm sorry if it slowly dropped in quality as the fic went on. Dialogue is really not my forte (I'm working on it I swear).
> 
> Normally I would be more comfortable writing from Reki's point-of-view but I noticed in the fandom that people were giving way more love to Langa and I was like. Fuck that shit. I'm going to pour all my love into Reki Kyan because he deserves it.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> (writing for them is really fun I hope I can do more.  
> also. the number of times I had to write some variation of "cherry flavoured chapstick" made me want to scream. that is all. )


End file.
